Crónicas de un mago americano
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Compendio de historias, con o sin relación entre ellas, de la vida de Kurt Hummel como un mago americano estudiando en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Continuación (o precuela, depende de la historia) del oneshot "Los magos ingleses son los más negados".


**_Notas del fic:_** Compendio de oneshots, pueden o no estar relacionados entre ellos, pueden o no llevar un orden temporal. El primero que cuelgo surgió junto al original, pero por el límite de palabras no pudo estar allí. Luego _Lenayuri_ (mi T'hy'la) me sugirió publicarlo aparte, lo guardé durante mucho tiempo y hoy he decidido desempolvarlo. Por ahora tengo sólo este, pero no descarto escribir más acerca de este crossover así que dejaré el fic abierto.

**_Aclaratoria: _**Básicamente las mismas aclaratorias que en el oneshot original. Cualquier duda son libres de hacérmelas llegar mediante review, PM, lechuza, red flú, etc.

**_Disclaimer:_** Todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a Joanne Rowling y a Ryan Murphy. Lo demás me pertenece, y lo utilizo sin fines de lucro. Ningún galeón o dólar es ganado o perdido con esta publicación.

* * *

.

**Crónicas de un mago americano**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

**De cómo Kurt entró a Hogwarts**

.

Kurt Hummel no era como sus demás compañeros de escuela.

Kurt era estadounidense, y acabó en Hogwarts por mera casualidad. Su padre y él fueron de vacaciones a Inglaterra para celebrar su onceavo cumpleaños. Ese día, una lechuza parda entró por la ventana entregándole una carta que explicaba que era un mago, y que había sido aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Media hora después, el profesor Dumbledore llegó a la habitación vestido de ejecutivo muggle para explicarle a Burt y al mismo Kurt cómo su nombre había aparecido en la lista de niños con potencial mágico desde el mismo día de su nacimiento.

Aparentemente, estaba destinado a estudiar en la escuela de magia inglesa, a pesar de vivir en otro continente. Es por eso que su viaje y todas las situaciones que los habían llevado a estar en Londres el día de su cumpleaños no habían sido simples casualidades. Estaba escrito que Kurt estudiaría en Hogwarts al cumplir sus once años.

Luego del anuncio, todo se volvió muy extraño. Burt no podía abandonar el taller, así que tuvo que regresar a Estados Unidos y se llevó a Kurt con él. Regresaron a Londres tres días antes del comienzo de curso, tardaron un par de horas en dar con el Caldero Chorreante y una hora más negociando con los duendes de Gringotts para cambiar sus dólares por oro mágico (los duendes sólo aceptaban libras y euros). Pasearon por el callejón Diagon y evitaron el Knockturn gracias a las numerosas advertencias de Tom, el tabernero.

Compraron libros, calderos, ingredientes y demás útiles de la lista, tres túnicas para el colegio y algunas túnicas extra "para no desentonar con el fashion de los magos" en Madame Malkins. Un sombrero puntiagudo, el cual a Kurt no podía gustarle menos; túnicas, capas y guantes de invierno, y por último la varita.

El señor Ollivander los atendió con mucho entusiasmo, asegurando que el joven Kurt era obviamente alguien destinado a ser independiente y a seguir sus ideales. El chico probó varias varitas hasta dar con la correcta: Madera de ébano, pelo de unicornio, 37cm y medio, flexible. Salieron de la tienda y probaron algunos helados de sabores inusuales en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Se hospedaron en el Caldero Chorreante y utilizaron los días restantes para recorrer Londres muggle y el callejón Diagon más a fondo.

El 1 de septiembre de 1989, Kurt y su padre llegaron a King's Cross bastante desorientados, buscando alguien que supiera dónde quedaba el andén 9 y 3/4. Conocieron una familia conformada enteramente por pelirrojos y al escucharles decir la palabra _Hogwarts_ supieron que ellos podrían ayudarles. Atravesaron con desconfianza el muro entre los andenes 9 y 10, cerrando los ojos para esperar el inminente porrazo que jamás llegó.

Kurt subió al tren luego de despedirse de su padre, prometiendo escribirle en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Ocupó un compartimiento donde también se encontraban los gemelos pelirrojos que había conocido hacía un rato, conversando animadamente con un chico de color con dreadlocks en el cabello, y con un chico rubio de hermosos ojos verdes. Luego supo que ellos serían sus compañeros de curso en Hogwarts, pues todos eran de primer año al igual que el mismo Kurt.

Sus nuevos amigos parecían muy interesados en su acento extranjero y en el hecho de haber entrado a Hogwarts a pesar de no vivir ni siquiera en el mismo continente. El chico rubio, cuyo nombre era Sam, tampoco era inglés. Su familia era de Irlanda, pero llevaba ya unos tres años en Inglaterra y la llegada de su carta siendo sus padres ambos magos no había parecido tan extraña.

Pasaron el día divirtiéndose y conversando, Kurt preguntándoles cosas del mundo mágico que aún no entendía y ellos preguntándole cosas de su país natal al "niño americano", como lo había bautizado el gemelo llamado Fred. Lee, el niño de color, había comprado varias golosinas para todos y Sam los entretenía haciendo imitaciones del acento americano de Kurt. George, el gemelo restante, había traído consigo algunas grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando a ver quién comía la grajea con sabor más desagradable.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, el semi-gigante Hagrid los esperaba para el tradicional paseo en bote de los de primero, y habiendo llegado al castillo se desarrolló la selección. Resultó que Fred, George, Lee y Kurt fueron sorteados todos en Gryffindor, mientras que Sam fue enviado a Hufflepuff. Todos ocuparon sus puestos en la mesa de su casa y, luego de unas breves palabras por parte del director, el banquete dio inicio.

La comida estaba deliciosa, a pesar de no ser los platillos a los que Kurt estaba acostumbrado. Una de las cosas que más le gustó fue el refrescante jugo de calabaza, y el gryffindor tomó notas mentales de ello para contárselo a su padre en la carta. Terminó el banquete y todos fueron guiados por escaleras y pasajes hasta la torre de Gryffindor, el prefecto les dio la contraseña, algunos consejos rápidos y todos fueron enviados a su habitación.

Sus pertenencias estaban al pie de una de las camas adoseladas, sus túnicas nuevas y demás prendas del uniforme ahora portaban los colores de su casa y Kurt se sintió feliz de estar en ese lugar, con nuevos amigos y nuevas cosas por aprender.

.

* * *

25/04/2013


End file.
